Digimon: Re-Evolution
by Tatsuya Yuki
Summary: This is story starts after Digimon season 2. I hope you like it and comment so I can know what you think.
1. Chapter 1

Author note: first this is my first time posting. Second I dont know how to write a proper disclaimer. And I dont own any of the digimon and all related people/places/events they belong to the people who own it. And does the disclaimer below work or what is it missing? Please tell me how I can improve.

Disclaimer: All digimon and all related people/places/events are copyrights of Saban and Toei production.

It has been 50 years since Tai, Sora, Matt, Mimi, Joe, Izzy,

Kari, TK, Davis, Ken, Yolie, and Cody saved the digital

World. But now a new evil has hit the digital world

and his power is great he made Myotismon and

the dark masters look like rookies. He

has defeated the digidestine over

and over again. And the worst

thing is that this new evil

has started to erased the

memories of the

digidestines,

It was cold day. And there were two figures inside a hidden cabin in the forest. "How much time do we have in till he finds us" said a tiny dinosaur. "Don't say that Agumon" a blue dinosaur. Agumon replied and checked to see if he can see the enemy " Veemon we need to go he outside " whispered Agumon to Veemon. " ok but where do we go " asked Veemon. " the human world " Agumon answered with some hesitation. " what they don't even remember us anymore we don't want to put them in this mess again " replied Veemon. " I know but it only so we can think of a plan and we will come back" said Agumon. " ok fellow me I know where to go" said Veemon. Agumon looked at Veemon and nodded his head. Veemon then sneak out from the back door and Agumon followed. Veemon started to run in till he found a TV. Veemon touched it and was sucked in and Agumon touched the TV and was also sucked in.

They are in a dark room; they see a door, Veemon then open it. "Where are we at Veemon" asked Agumon. "I don't know we could be anywhere in the human world" replied Veemon. "What I thought you knew what you were doing" said Agumon angrily at Veemon. " you wanted to leave the... "Veemon was cut off by a yawn they looked at each other and hide as best as they could. A boy wakens up and looked around to see if there was anything there. He then stood up and left the room. "He left let's goes before he comes back" whispered Agumon. Then they started to look for a way out. The saw a window but it was too high. " Agumon give me a lift up then I'll help you up " said Veemon. " or you can use the chair to reach the window " said the boy. "Yeah, but where the..." Veemon stop mid sentence realizing that wasn't Agumon voice. The lights turn on. Veemon see the brown haired boy. "We got discovered every digimon for himself" Agumon screamed. "Calm down Agumon it's not the enemy" said Veemon unsure if he could trust the human. Agumon calmed down and looked at the human. "What are you guys?" asked the boy. "We are digimon and my name is Veemon and this is my friend Agumon" Veemon answered politely. "And your name is" asked Agumon. " Tatsuya Yuki" the boy responded. " so why are you in my room in the middle of the night" asked the boy. "It a long story" Agumon replied hoping the boy wouldn't ask to hear it anyway. " it ok I got all night " said Tatsuya while he took a seat on his bed. Agumon sighs "ok let's start from the beginning" said Agumon. Veemon sits next to Tatsuya then falls to sleep before Agumon begins the story.

"Me, Veemon, couple of our digifriends and human partners saved the digital world more the once. First Myotismon second VenomMyotismon third The Dark Masters fourth Apocalymon and finally Malomyotismon. All those fights were hard but 50 years ago we saw a new evil. He was so strong not even all our power combine could defeat him. And he even started to erase our partners' memory. He could destroy them but he left them live. So we have a fighting chance still. But when we saw our human partners, we realize that they aren't the same age when first meet. We didn't want them to get hurt so we all decided to not contact our human partners so they wouldn't get hurt. But it just made it hard on us." said Agumon. " wait so why are you here then" asked Tatsuya. "Well after we return to the digital world we were ready to fight but we had a problem. We couldn't digivole without our partners. So we were pretty useless and we had to hide. Veemon and I hid in the forest in a cabin. But he found out we were out there some way and came to our cabin. We left the cabin and went to the human world because we know he can't leave the digital world because his data is too much for a normal digiportal. And we happen to be transported here but I don't know why." said Agumon taking a breath. " so does the evil digimon have a name " asked Tatsuya with curiosity. " his name is unknown because he can take form of any digimon he wants so nobody knows his real form. " answered Agumon. " so is there just one enemy" asked the Tatsuya. "He has an army but he like to deal with us chosen digimon personally" said Agumon. " so grandpa dreams might be real " Tatsuya thought to himself. " hey I have a question. If he is super strong and wants to defeat you guys personally why doesn't he just sent a digimon to my world and find you guys and send you back to the digital world." asked Tatsuya. " maybe because he dumb " said Agumon. Tatsuya and Agumon started to laugh then they heard a noise. "What was that" Agumon asked with some fear. " I don't know where suppose to be alone because my parents went to my Grandpa house" Tatsuya answered with some fear. The noise kept getting closer and closer in till they heard it coming from behind the door.


	2. Digimon Re-Evolution Ch 2

Author Note: I don't know if I have to write a disclaimer for every chapter I write or if one will do for all the chapters. And thanks for the commit I guess I rushed and made a mistake. So I'll try slowing down so I can catch the mistakes I make and fix them. And keep commenting so I can know what mistakes I make so I can improve and not do them again.

Disclaimer: All digimon and all related people/places/events are copyrights of Saban and Toei production.

Digimon Re-Evolution Ch 2

Tatsuya and Agumon looked at the door while Veemon was still asleep. Agumon and Tatsuya heart started to beat faster and faster while the door knob was turning slowly. "Hide" whispered Tatsuya. Agumon ran into the closet and Tatsuya jump on his bed and cover Veemon with his blanket and pretended to be asleep. The door opened. "See I told you he asleep now let go help your father get to the guest room before I go to work" said a male figure. The male figure left the room. Tatsuya then got out of the covers and went to get Agumon out of the closet. " it ok Agumon that was just my father I guess grandpa Taichi is staying here instead of retirement home " said Tatsuya. " wait do you mean Taichi Kamiya " asked Agumon real quick. " yes, why do you know him " asked Tatsuya with curiosity. Agumon looked at Tatsuya. "Yes, he is my partner but please don't tell him that I am here please" asked Agumon politely. Tatsuya get close to Agumon "ok" said Tatsuya. Tatsuya looks at the clock and its 5:50am. "I have to get ready for school" Tatsuya thought to himself. " Agumon stay here I will be back later just hide and don't get seen by anyone, I be back after school I promise " said Tatsuya Agumon nods and goes into the closet and falls asleep Veemon wakes up. " hey were Agumon " ask Veemon. " he in the closet " said Tatsuya. Tatsuya look at the clock it 5:55. "I'll be back later" said Tatsuya. Tatsuya run out the door. "I am going to be late for the train, it leaves at 6:10 and it 5:55 I am going to have to sprint all the way to the train station" said Tatsuya.

Veemon goes to the closet and sees Agumon crying. "Agumon, why are you crying? "Veemon asked nicely. " Tatsuya's Grandpa is Taichi." said Agumon. "I see, Agumon it wasn't your fault" said Veemon. " I could have been stronger and Taichi wouldn't have suffered" said Agumon still crying.

"But you did all you could do plus we were able to save his right arm" said Veemon.

"Yeah we only did it because Angemon and Angewomon were able to restore his arm, but you weren't there when his arm was missing he was screaming in pain and I couldn't do anything about it" Agumon replied with some anger. "Of course but now he doesn't remember it ever happening" said Veemon trying to cheer up Agumon. "Yeah, but I remember Veemon" said Agumon. Agumon then told Veemon to get out of the closet

Tatsuya got on the train and made it to school meanwhile in a noise classroom. "Hey Junichiro guess what"said Tatsuya to the black haired boy, "let me see you, you finally did your homework and you don't need to copy me "Junichiro responded. "Nope it even better"said Tatsuya with a grin. "I don't know what is it Tatsuya" Junichiro asked. "I'll tell you only if you promise you won't tell anyone"said Tatsuya. "I promise" replied Junichiro. Tatsuya got closer to Junichiro "you know how Grandpa Taichi told us story, and he would say he got the story from a dream he remembers" said Tatsuya still with a grin. Junichiro nods his head. "Well I think those stories are real " said Tatsuya still having a grin on his face. " we got to be kidding, they were stories your Grandpa made up " said Junichiro. "Yeah but I ... " Tatsuya was cut off by his teacher. " Tatsuya and Junichiro if you understand what were learning come in front of the class and teach or else be quiet and learned " said the Teacher. " But the bell hasn't ranged yet" replied Tatsuya. " Tatsuya go outside and write an essay on what you did wrong then read it too the class, and you will be responsible for cleaning the classroom today. " responded the Teacher. The class looked at the Teacher then they started to do their class work. The Teacher then went outside and closes the door when she went outside. " so did the plan work Mrs. Haruna " asked Tatsuya. " the plan worked, the whole class is doing their work " said Mrs. Haruna. " that good, but I think you punished me way too hard I thought the class was going to catch on to our plan " said Tatsuya while he leaned on the wall. " I know this is your first year but you sounded like you been punishing students for a long time " add Tatsuya " sorry about the punishment, and just make a essay and I will let you leave on time " Said Mrs. Haruna while she started walk for the classroom. Tatsuya wrote the essay and he presented to the class. Everybody laughed at the essay because it was short and funny and Tatsuya didn't have to clean the classroom after school. The class still did their work and behaved in till the bell ranged and everybody left the classroom to go home. Tatsuya got to his house.

"Sucks that Junichiro couldn't come to my house today, guess he going to have to see Agumon and Veemon some other day." Tatsuya thought to himself. Tatsuya walked to his room. He looked around and couldn't see Agumon or Veemon. Tatsuya looked all over the house and had one room to look in the guest room. He goes in the room and sees Grandpa Taichi sleeping on the bed. Then he sees a weird device on the table next to Grandpa Taichi. The device starts blinking. Tatsuya gets closer to see it, and then he about to grabs it then Tatsuya hears a loud noise outside. He then runs to see what the noise was and slams the doors when he leaves the guest room. Tatsuya ran outside and see Veemon and Agumon on the ground and badly hurt. Tatsuya runs to Agumon and Veemon "Who did this?" He asks. A mysterious figure comes close to Tatsuya. "Watch out" Agumon screams. While the mysterious figure about to strike Tatsuya.


	3. Digimon Re-Evolution ch 3

Author Note: thanks for the help everyone that has help. and for those waiting for the next chapters, I will try to post faster and more but first I need to keep up with my school work.

Disclaimer: All digimon and all related people/places/events are copyrights of Saban and Toei production.

**Digimon: Re-Evolution Ch. 3**

Veemon pushed Tatsuya out the way takes the hit. "That was dumb of you trying to save a useless human" said the mysterious figure. Veemo

n hits the side of the house. "Veemon" Tatsuya and Agumon screamed. "Your not going to get away with this Meramon" screamed Agumon while he got up. Tatsuya went to see Veemon and saw that he was unconscious. Agumon then attacked Meramon with Pepper Breath( shoots fire balls ) but Meramon blocked it with his hand. "That was cute now I show you real fire power" said Meramon. Then started to attack Agumon with his fire fist attack ( he shoots multiple Fire Fist from his fist ). Agumon Doges the attack. "Agumon" a mysterious voice screams. Agumon and Tatsuya look to see who it is. "Grandpa what are you doing here" asked Tatsuya. "Taichi" Agumon thought while he looked at him. "this fight with me" said Meramon. Then Meramon Attacked Agumon while he wasn't paying attention. Agumon falls to the ground. Tatsuya and Taichi started to run to Agumon. " Hey are you ok buddy " ask Taichi. " You remember me" Agumon replied. "I know your name and I feel like we are close friends but I try think of the past and it all a blur" said Taichi while he try to pick up Agumon. "Grandpa let me help you" said Tatsuya, then he helped Agumon get up. Agumon was up and started to look at Meramon. "you can do this Agumon" yield Tatsuya. Agumon then rushed to Meramon.

"You really think you can beat me" said Meramon. Agumon attacked with pepper breath then Meramon blocked it with his Fist. Then Meramon lost sight of Agumon. Meramon started looking around but couldn't see him. " Is this some kind of trick " Meramon said while he looked left and right over and over again. Agumon then slid from behind and under his legs and hit him with pepper breath in the face. Tatsuya and Taichi cheered thinking it was over. " So you hid behind me the whole entire time, now I am mad " Meramon screamed while he got ready for his attack. Meramon attacked with Fire Fist Attack. Agumon took a direct hit. " If only I could remember more all I know is that used this device " Taichi said while he looked at Agumon. Veemon wakes up but is very hurt "hold it up and say digivole" said Veemon while he holding his arm. Then Taichi hold the device and screamed digivole Agumon. But nothing happened. "What why isn't it working" Taichi asked while he was going to the ground. "Grandpa let me try it" said Tatsuya. Then Taichi gave the device to Tatsuya. Then the device started to glow again but this time it changed shape. "I think this a good sign. Agumon Digivole" said Tatsuya while he holds the device up in the air. Agumon started to glow and then he changed shape. "Agumon Digivoled to Greymon" said Veemon. " now it going to be fair match " said Greymon. Greymon attacked with nova blast (a big fire ball). Meramon tries to block with his Fire Fist Attack but the Attack couldn't do it and Meramon was going to be hit. But then he disappeared. "We won" Said Tatsuya with joy.

Then a new Figure showed up. " so you learned how to use the digivice " said the mysterious figure. They all saw Meramon right next to the Mysterious figure. " who are you " asked Tatsuya. " I am one of the 8 generals of the Digimon Lord. " said the Mysterious figure. " you guys are dead now that my General is here " screamed Meramon then he grinned. Then the Mysterious figure took out his sword and slashed Meramon. Everybody looked as Meramon was fading away. "Why did you kill your own teammate" asked Taichi. "He was weak and he didn't deserve to be in my army and you are lucky. That my only job was too watch over Meramon" said the General. Greymon then used Nova Blast. But the

general blocked it by swing his sword fast and making wind. " if that all you got when we fight your death will be quick in til next time " said the General. The general then threw something and a portal opened up, then the General went inside and the portal disappeared. "whoa that guy looked strong. Wait I ..." said Tatsuya. Then Greymon turn back to Agumon.

Taichi then walked up to Agumon. "Ok so I think we should talk" said Taichi with a serious face. "About what?" asked Agumon. "About why I can't remember the past, and when I do it all fuzzy" replied Taichi. " wait you still remember a little bit " said Agumon with some joy. " I see images but I cant hear clearly what there saying and the faces are all blurry " said Taichi. "Well maybe he hasn't erased there memories fully yet" Agumon thought to himself. Then he told Taichi "I don't want you to get hurt so please don't get involve". Then Agumon started to drop tears. "Ok but promise me that you well tell me what my memories are when you are done with your business" said Taichi while he started to drops tear tear too. "See I don't even know why I am crying but I feel sad that you are going to do this alone" added Taichi. " don't, because before you started to lose your memories you told me that no matter what you always be with me and that I will never fight alone" Agumon told Taichi while he was pointing to his heart " Because even though are memories get forgotten are bonds will never be forgotten." Agumon gets cut off. "And one day the Bond we have will unite us if we ever forget " said Taichi. While he looks at Agumon.

"You remember" said Agumon while he wiped his tears. "Yeah, but Agumon I think you should go back to the digital world " said Taichi. " but why " asked Agumon . " because it up to you and all the digimon to stop Darksupremequartzmon " said Taichi while he looked disappointed. " you mean this is the evolve version Quartzmon from that other dimension we fought " asked Agumon. " yup he put a curse on my mind so I would forget all my memories. And he took control of my body so wouldn't help you. But for now I took control. I think the little data he had left follow me and started to grow in our dimension, and I think he also did this to everyone else too. So I think you should go to the digital world. Because I think he also can use me as his eyes maybe that how he found you guys " Said Taichi. " but were do we go " asked Agumon. "Go try to find clockmon he might know how to fight Darksupremequartzmon" said Taichi. "And I know I cant go, but I think Tatsuya has to go and help" added Taichi. Agumon nodded. Tatsuya got excited and screamed "yes" and was about to do a little dance then Taichi grabed Tatsuya and told him " the digital world is a dangerous place. Around every corner there might be new threat and there no going home. This is not a game so be careful" said Taichi being serious. Then Tatsuya looked scared. "but don't worry you have Agumon and Veemon plus your my Grandson. And wait here I got something for you" Taichi then went inside and came back. "Here take my Goggles" Tatsuya then put them on. "They feel cool Grandpa " said Tatsuya. The sun started to set.

"Well I think we should leave tomorrow in the afternoon" said Agumon. "Why are you scared of the digital world at night" said Veemon making fun of Agumon. "Nope, Tatsuya need to pack and there one important reason" replied Agumon. "What the reason" said Veemon. Then everybody belly started to grumble. "That the reason" said Agumon. So they went inside and ate food and when they finish they heard a car parking outside. So Tatsuya told Agumon and Veemon to hide in his room because that might be his parents. Then Tatsuya parents came in but were to exhausted from work that they just walked in to there room and went to sleep. The next day Tatsuya woke up early and packed. "ok that set so after school I will go to the digital world " he thought to himself. Then he went to school and had a normal day. And after school Junichiro walk with Tatsuya to his house. "Come on tell me why you think your Grandpa stories are true?" said Junichiro. "I can't tell you because you won't believe me. I'll show you but after I show you must go home because I am going to the digital world" said Tatsuya. Then Junichiro stayed quiet and just followed Tatsuya to his house. "wait I just remembered I have something to do at home so I can't see you later " said Junichiro. Then he ran away before Tatsuya could say anything. "I guess he going to miss seeing them again" Tatsuya thought to himself.

Then Tatsuya got to his house and got his stuff and was ready to go. They all went outside. " ok now let me open a digital portal " said Veemon. But nothing happened. "If only I remembered how to" Veemon thought to himself while he scratched his head. But then a Portal opened up. " you did it Veemon" Said Agumon. " lets go to the digital world" said Tatsuya while he grabbed his goggles. Then Agumon, Veemon and Tatsuya started to get in the portal. "Good luck guys" Taichi said while he waving at them. They all went in the portal but the portal didn't close yet, a mysterious man figure and mysterious bird figure got in the portal as the portal closed.

**To be continue...**

Author note: Even though this story takes part after season 2. This story would be considered season 6. So if you have question on some of the digimon or reference made. Ask and I will answer as best as I can. And Darksupremequartzmon is a made up Digimon. Sorry if the name sucks but it was hard trying to make a evil digimon name. And I kind of need more digimon names so if you have cool digimon names tell me and I might put them in the story and also character name. You can give me background on them too. But know I might give them a different background. Unless the background fits in the story. It be better if you message me those so we can have a one on one conservation if I have questions to ask about them.


	4. Digimon: Re-Evolution ch 4

Author note: I did as much as I could do over my spring break I hope you like them. Commit your thoughts on the story. And thinks for reading.

Disclaimer: All digimon and all related people/places/events are copyrights of Saban and Toei production.

**Digimon: Re-Evolution Ch. 4**

In the Digital World in the evening, Tatsuya had just got in the digital world. " so this is the Digital World. But one question " said Tatsuya looking at both Agumon and Veemon. " why is there only trees, do digimon only live in the forest" said Tatsuya while he pointed to the trees. " don't be silly we are just in the front entrance of Bancho forest. The village of Beast is hidden in the middle. " replied Agumon. Agumon and Veemon then started to walk into the forest. Then Tatsuya followed and after 1 hour of making lefts and right they finally got to the village. " see I told you that I knew how to get to the village. No need to ask for direction for us " said Agumon looking all proud. " so do you think Clockmon is in this village " asked Tatsuya. " if were lucky " said Veemon. Looking at the Village. " ok lets split up and try looking for clockmon in this village. who ever finds hims wins." said Tatsuya while he started to run into the village to look for clockmon . Agumon and Veemon were confused on what happened and froze for 5 seconds then realized that Tatsuya had left and might get in trouble if got a digimon mad. They started to run after him but lost him after Tatsuya made a turn. " Taichi is going to be mad if he finds out we lost Tatsuya " said Agumon. While he looked around trying to see if can see Tatsuya. " wait, maybe we should split up. But you look for Tatsuya and I look for Clockmon " said Veemon. While he taking a break then Veemon looked up and saw that Agumon was gone. : " I guess that a yes " said Veemon to himself.

Tatsuya walked into a restaurant. And started to see if could see Clockmon then he went outside of the restaurant. " oh great why did I have to run off so fast. I forgot to ask them how Clockmon look. " thought Tatsuya. Well guess now I have to try to find them first.

On top of a building in the beast village. " so he finally showed up " said the mysterious bird digimon. " do you think Bancho Leomon will join us this time " asked the mysterious boy. " will we did bring another human " replied the mysterious bird digimon. " I hope he does " said the mysterious boy.

After ten minutes Agumon finally found Tatsuya. " there you are I was looking all over for you " said Agumon feeling worried. " that funny because I was looking for you too " said Tatsuya. " really why " asked Agumon feeling less worried. " I don't know how clockmon looks like " Said Tatsuya while scratching his head. Then Veemon showed up. " clockmon not in the village " said Veemon. " how do you know " asked Tatsuya. " I asked Jijimon he said that Clockmon left about two days ago " said Veemon. " and who is Jijimon " asked Tatsuya. " he is the leader of the village. And he knows almost everything that goes on the digital world " said Veemon. Tatsuya looked interested. " well lets go talk to Jijimon I have a question for him " said Tatsuya.

They walked to Jijimon house. " let me go in by myself " said Tatsuya. Agumon and Veemon nodded. Tatsuya goes inside. " hello is Jijimon here " said Tatsuya.

" no but I am over here " said a voice coming from the other room. Tatsuya was confused but then walked into the other room and saw a small hairy man on a chair to reach the pot on the stove that he stirring. " I am Jijimon and what bring you to my house before lunch time. Are you here to try my special meat stew " Asked Jijimon while he gets off the chair. " no I came here to ask you a question " said Tatsuya. " ok my special meat stew doesn't have meat in it, it all vegetables " said Jijimon while he put his head down in shame. " no I didn't want to ask about the stew" said Tatsuya. Jijimon then put his head back up. " ok. Hey I forgot to ask you your name " said Jijimon. " my name is Tatsuya Yuki and my question is about " Tatsuya get cut off by Jijimon. " so your the grandson of Taichi Kamiya " Tatsuya look more serious. " yeah I am. And that what my question is about. I was wondering why couldn't Grandpa use his digivice while I could use it even though it was his " asked Tatsuya. " that because you were chosen to save the digital world. And the reason he couldn't use the digivice because Clockmon went to real world and replace the original digivice. With the new ones but made them look the same so they would still keep them. " said Jijimon. " why did Clockmon take his digivice and if I got a new digivice how come Agumon was able to digivole " asked Tatsuya while Jijimon got up. " the reason Clockmon took there digivice was because there useless. Darksupremequartzmon got his power from the digivice every time they used them. That why he didn't destroy the original digidestine because he was using them to get power. But the new digivice, he cant take control of because it only work for the new digidestine. And the reason you were able to make Agumon digivole might be because you have a strong bond with him. Because the way the digivice works is when you have a strong connection with a digimon you are able to unlock his power and make him digivole. " said Jijimon. Now Jijimon sits down on the chair. " are you ok " asked Tatsuya. " yeah just have to rest a bit" said Jijimon while he breathing. " and that all I know about the digivice because Clockmon was the one who told me about it " Jijimon then stands up again. " it ok I heard what I needed to hear " said Tatsuya. " I am going to get my special meat stew. Not everything is about you " Said Jijimon while he got a plate and got on the chair to get his stew. " why do you call it a special meat stew if it has no meat" asked Tatsuya. " that because here in the village of beast they love meat so they don't eat vegetables. So I say it meat and they eat it. It the only way they will eat vegetables so they can stay healthy" said Jijimon. " ok well thanks Jijimon " said Tatsuya. Then he walked out the front door.

" so how did it go " asked Agumon. " it went well I learned a lot " said Tatsuya. Then the mysterious boy walk up to Tatsuya. " hey Junichiro what are you doing here it dangerous " said Tatsuya. " it ok " replied Junichiro. Then the mysterious bird came out. " I am his protector so he wont get hurt. I am hawkmon " then veemon looked at hawkmon. " is that you hawkmon " said Veemon. " yes I am hawkmon but who are you " answered hawkmon. " sorry I thought you were a friend of mine I knew " said Veemon. " so Junichiro you been here and you never told me " asked Tatsuya to Junichiro. " it because it was dangerous. And Clockmon told me that you would get your digimon and then when I should I tell you. So when you told me at school you had proof me and hawkmon spied on you to see if you had digimon. " said Junichiro all calm. " so you saw when we were getting beat by Meramon and you did nothing " said Tatsuya while getting mad at Junichiro. " it not my fault I cant make hawkmon digivole in the real world. So I was surprise when Agumon digivoled " said Junichiro. Then he apologize to Tatsuya about what happen but then Tatsuya apologize for getting mad. " but I have something to show you here come follow me " said Junichiro.

**To be Continue...**


	5. Digimon: Re-Evolution ch 5

Author note: I did as much as I could do over my spring break I hope you like them. Commit your thoughts on the story. And thinks for reading.

Disclaimer: All digimon and all related people/places/events are copyrights of Saban and Toei production.

**Digimon: Re-Evolution Ch. 5**

Junichiro took Tatsuya, Agumon and Veemon to a building in the middle of the village. " what is this place " said Tatsuya. " it were Leomon do there training to be the village protector. It called the Bancho Fort. Here lets go in " said Junichiro. They all walk in and followed Junichiro to back were a lion that was human shaped like Leomon but looked much stronger was sitting in a throne the had the word peace maker engraved on the top of it.. " Junichiro what are you doing here. I thought I told you that you couldn't come here in til you got team " said the digimon on the throne. " but Bancho Leomon I have a team and his name is Tatsuya Yuki and his digimon partners Agumon and Veemon" said Junichiro. Pointing to Tatsuya. " so he your teammate do you think that with him you well be able to be strong enough to beat me " Said Bancho Leomon. " wait were going to fight him Junichiro " said Tatsuya. Getting a little nervous. " yes but if we win he will join me on our journey. But first I had to get a team that what Bancho Leomon requirement for the fight " said Junichiro. He then look at Bancho Leomon. " so the fight will be who can eat Jijimon special meat stew fist win " said Bancho Leomon. Everybody nodded then Bancho Leomon lead them to the Kitchen. Jijimon then arrived with the stew and served everybody a bowl. " ok first one to finish wins. Any question before we start " said Bancho Leomon. " can I get a new plate because my empty " said Veemon. " hey were my plate" said hawkmon. " sorry, I don't have anymore. But it strange because I remember I gave everybody a plate " said Jijimon. Then Tatsuya look at Agumon. " ok I ate my stew then I got Veemon too. I am sorry. And to you too hawkmon " said Agumon while putting his head down under the table. " why " said Hawkmon. Then hawkmon look at Agumon and saw him eating Hawkmon stew. " finish, that was some good stew" said Agumon. Then Veemon and Hawkmon got close to Agumon and smacked him on his head Agumon drop Junichiro plate to the ground when he fell. " ouch that really hurt " said Agumon while he was standing up and rubbing his head. " I guess that Agumon, Veemon, Junichiro, and Hawkmon are eliminated from the fight " said Bancho Leomon. " ok let start this fight"said Tatsuya. While he grabs his spoon and look at the stew. " so you are ok with me joining Junichiro if you win" asked Bancho Leomon. " yeah he my friend and he really want you to join him so I will help him. That what teammates do " said Tatsuya. Then Bancho Leomon looked at Tatsuya. " he looks like he might have some potential " Bancho Leomon thought to himself. " ok lets start the fight then " said Bancho Leomon. Then they started to eat then and Tatsuya had the lead but then Bancho Leomon then started to choke on the stew. Then Tatsuya stop eating and stood up and help Bancho Leomon throw out the food that was suck. Then Bancho Leomon threw the food out and it hit Tatsuya plate and it fell on the ground and broke. " well thank Tatsuya but you are eliminated " said Bancho Leomon. " what " said everybody all shock of what Bancho Leomon said. " but he saved you " said Junichiro. " but he cant win. his food is on the ground. So he has no food so he eliminated " said Bancho Leomon. " but you were the one wh.. " said Junichiro but was cut of by Tatsuya mid sentence. " it ok Junichiro we will be back. And Bancho Leomon will join you." Said Tatsuya. Then Tatsuya, Junichiro, Hawkmon, Agumon, and Veemon started to leave the Bancho Fort and outside they saw a little wolf looking digimon that had gloves. " you guys went inside. " said the little wolf digimon. " yeah and who are you" said Junichiro. " I am Gaomon " then he pointed to the Bancho Fort " and one day I will be the protector of this village. After I join the Bancho Fort and beat Bancho Leomon".

" you think you can beat Bancho Leomon. You are too small, and Bancho Leomon is so strong " said Junichiro. Then Bancho Leomon came out of the Bancho Fort and was behind Tatsuya, Junichiro, Hawkmon, Agumon, and Veemon. " hey he can win if he train and works hard " said Tatsuya. " is that so " replied Bancho Leomon. As he walk to Gaomon. " so you think he can beat Tatsuya " said Bancho Leomon. " yes he can " said Tatsuya. Then Junichiro look at Tatsuya. " come on Tatsuya you cant really believe that he can beat Bancho Leomon " said Junichiro. " ok I have an idea I will give you Tatsuya time to train Gaomon and in 3 hours we will fight if he can mange to knock me down once he wins and he can join the Bancho Fort to train until he can beat me and become the protector of this village. But if he loses you will have to work at Bancho Fort as a janitor for a life" said Bancho Leomon. " what only 3 hours " replied Tatsuya. " but if your scared I understand " said Bancho Leomon. While he walk to entrance of Bancho Fort. " ok. Bancho Leomon I accept your challenge " yelled Tatsuya to Bancho Leomon. Then Bancho Leomon grinned and entered the Bancho Fort and closed the doors. " we will see if he has what it takes " said Bancho Leomon to Himself

" ok we will start by getting to know each other then we will start training " said Tatsuya to Gaomon.

"ok but how is this going to help me" said Gaomon then look at Tatsuya. " well if we don't know your strength and weakness we know were to train " said Tatsuya. " alright. Let see I am fast but don't really have a lot strength. " said Gaomon. Then he looks at his gloves. " " ok then. Let see how strong you here throw punches and Agumon block them and tell me how strong they are " said Tatsuya. The Gaomon started throw punch and Agumon kept blocking them easily. " there pretty weak " said Agumon. Gaomon just keep on throwing punches. " hey Tatsuya can I talk to you alone " said Junichiro. Then Tatsuya and Junichiro walked and left the group. " ok so what do you want to talk about " said Tatsuya. " do you you really think that Gaomon can really beat Bancho Leomon" asked Junichiro. " I know he can. He may be small but I feel a strong fight spirit from him." said Tatsuya. Tatsuya then looks at the direction where the digimon are at. " but what can the small Digimon do to a big Bancho Leomon" said Junichiro. Tatsuya looks at Junichiro. " don't you remembered what happen in the 4th grade" said Tatsuya. Tatsuya then starts to walk back to the group and join the Gaomon in his training.

**Flashback**

**In front of the school entrance there were three 6 graders waiting for new victim. Then Junichiro shows up " a new victim finally showed up. So what did you bring for me this time" said bully #1 as he grabs Junichiro backpack. "come on please don't do this" said Junichiro. " ok we wont do this. Just kidding this is to much fun" said bully # 2. " plus what are you going to do squirt" said bully #3. then he pushes Junichiro to the ground. " hey kid thanks for the new toy" said bully #1. " no that toy was from my mom" said Junichiro. " well I guess you can give it back to you" said bully #2. then Junichiro stood up " really". Said Junichiro. " if you can get then it yours" said bully #2. then they started to throw the toy each there and then Junichiro tried to get it. Then another boy came and pushed the bully that had the toy to the ground. Then he grab the toy. " here is your toy. And by the way my name is Tatsuya Yuki" Junichiro grabs the toy. "thank you my name is Junichiro" then the bully stood up. "you think you can get away with this" said bully #3. "run I will fight them alone" said Tatsuya. "but there bigger then you. Your just going to get hurt" replied Junichiro. "if I don't fight then I be breaking a promise I made" said Tatsuya. "what promise" asked Junichiro. "I promised my friend that I would always help the weak no matter how hurt I will get" said Tatsuya. " ok kid your dead" said bully #1. "what have I got myself into It 3 against 1. no I have to be strong stand my ground" Tatsuya thought to himself. Then Junichiro left and run to the school to try and find a adult. But doesn't find one and then he rush back to the front of the school and the three 6 graders are on the ground while Tatsuya is spiting some blood. " what happen" asked Junichiro. " well they kept knocking me down but I kept standing up and fighting. Then It get blurry. But it was nothing" said Tatsuya. Then Tatsuya hits the ground too. A adult finally shows up it was a nurse. In the school infirmary Tatsuya starts to wake up. "hey Tatsuya you finally woke up" said Junichiro. " where am I" asked Tatsuya. "your in the school infirmary" answered Junichiro. " and the bully" said Tatsuya. " I told the nurse what happen and now there in trouble. But how did you win" said Junichiro. " The only thing I remember is me standing up after everything they gave to me" said Tatsuya. " but how can you beat them up if they were clearly stronger then you is what I don't get" said Junichiro out loud. " I won because I had a promise to keep. And that gave me strength to beat them" said Tatsuya. "but that just crazy talk" replied Junichiro. " hey Junichiro strength isn't always on how big you are but on what you are fighting for" said Tatsuya. Then he went to sleep grabbing his right hand.**

" I forgot that fighting isn't just about how strong you are but what you are fighting for. " Junichiro thought to himself. Then he walk back to the group. After 3 hours of training they started to walk back to the Bancho Fort. Then Bancho Leomon came out. " so I see that Gaomon has got stronger" said Bancho Leomon. " ya we trained him the best we could he will beat you" replied Tatsuya. Then Gaomon fainted and was about to fall on the ground but then Bancho Leomon caught him. "we will fight in the morning and tonight you may stay at Bancho Fort as guest because after tomorrow you will be Janitor" said Bancho Leomon as he was carrying Gaomon inside.

In Gaomon room. "how do you feel" asked Tatsuya. As Gaomon was resting on the bed. " I am a little tired" answered Gaomon. " look I will go get some food for you then get some rest until tomorrow when you beat Bancho Leomon" said Tatsuya. Then Gaomon nodded and Tatsuya left the room. Then after 2 min later Junichiro entered Gaomon room. " hey Gaomon can I ask you something" said Junichiro. Then Gaomon nodded. " why do you want to be the village protector" then Gaomon look out the window and look back at Junichiro. " the reason I want to be the village protector is to pay back Saber Leomon for what he did to me and our village. Because 2 years ago in my old village when it was attacked by the evil digimon army everybody in the village was being killed. But Saber Leomon used most of his energy to transport every body in the village to the mountains area it was only 2 miles away from our village. But Saber Leomon could only transfer some of the digimon and some were left behind. One that was left behind was my mom and dad so I rushed back. But before I entered the village the evil digimon lieutenant saw me and grab me. I told him to let me go then I started to glow and felt power in my body that I never felt before. I then broke free from him But then the there general came and hit me and I was on the ground. I was about to be killed but Saber Leomon came out of nowhere and took the hit and then he was starting to disappear but before he did he got us out of there and where the rest of the villager were. He told me that I have great power inside of me and one day I will have to be strong enough so the evil digimon army wont hurt anybody anymore. While he was disappearing he also told me that me not to be sad because one day when the Sun Village is free from the evil digimon army he will be back and sop would my parents . _**The Sun Village is were digimon that die go to. So they can be reborn as Digieggs.**_

And after that we found this village and I found out about the Village Protector and I decided that how I can fight the evil digimon army. But Bancho Leomon didn't want me to join because he said I was to young to be fighting a war. But I tried helping but Bancho Leomon always beat me to the enemy. So the only way to fight the enemy is to first beat Bancho Leomon and become the village protector." said Gaomon. " I see. ok Gaomon I hope you win tomorrow" said Junichiro. Then Junichiro left Gaomon room and went to sleep in his. And 10 min later Tatsuya came into Gaomon room. " ok here I brought you the food I promised now eat up and then rest and tomorrow you will beat Bancho Leomon" said Tatsuya. Then Gaomon started to eat his food. " ok well I am going to sleep" said Tatsuya. Then Tatsuya left Gaomon room and went to his own room and went to sleep.

At the dining room all the digimon except Gaomon. were eating and having fun. Then after a while Bancho Leomon left to go sleep. And after Bancho Leomon went to sleep there was a problem. They revived a note saying that they have kidnapped Hawkmon and the only way to get him back was to find him tomorrow during the fight between Bancho Leomon and Gaomon. And if the fight doesn't happen then Hawkmon will be killed.

**To Be continue...**


	6. Digimon: Re-Evolution ch 6

Author note: I did as much as I could do over my spring break I hope you like them. Commit your thoughts on the story. And thinks for reading.

Disclaimer: All digimon and all related people/places/events are copyrights of Saban and Toei production.

**Digimon: Re-Evolution Ch. 6**

The next morning in Tatsuya room before the fight. Agumon was telling Tatsuya, Junichiro, and Gaomon what happened yesterday. " what how can this be happening" said Junichiro. Being all worried because his digimon partner has been taken. Then Gaomon looked at the note. " this note has the same hand writing from the letter we received before our village was attacked" said Gaomon. "could the same evil digimon army that attacked your village be attacking this village now" ask Junichiro. Tatsuya and Agumon are confused on what there talking about. Then Gaomon explained what happened to his old village. " and if it the same evil digimon army we will stop them here" said Tatsuya. " but what about Hawkmon and the fight" asked Junichiro. " umm. I got it. You go and fight Bancho Leomon with Gaomon and we will look for Hawkmon and also keep watch on the village" said Tatsuya. " but I am not good at fighting. Usually I just say Hawkmon attack and he knew what to do" said Junichiro. " I know you can do it just remember what I taught you when I was teaching how to fight" said Tatsuya. Then Junichiro got mad. " all you taught was how to dodge" respond Junichiro. "and that all you are going to need to tell Gaomon he will do the rest" said Tatsuya. Then Tatsuya left the room with Agumon. "ok lets get to the fight arena" said Gaomon. Then they walked to the fighting arena were Bancho Leomon and Gaomon were going to fight. The fight was open to the public to see.

In the north part of the forest at a camp. Inside the prisoner tent. "Sorry about the chains Hawkmon. The army saw you last night and I tried to help you by misleading them. But they still found you" said a unknown girl. " it ok as long as my partner is ok it doesn't matter what happens to me" said Hawkmon. Then the unknown girl hugged Hawkmon. " don't say things like that Hawkmon. if something were to happen to you because of me I would never be able to live with myself" said the Unknown girl. " you have such a big heart Kumiko I am happy that I meet you" said hawkmon. The girl is still hugging Hawkmon. " I will find a way to get you out of here just watch" said Kumiko. Then a digimon got close to the tent. " hey lieutenant Kumiko the general want you to get ready for the attack on the village" said the digimon from outside. Then the digimon left. "Hawkmon during the attack I will free you" said Kumiko. Then Hawkmon nodded and Kumiko left the tent.

Somewhere in the village. "Agumon, Veemon do you guys see Hawkmon anywhere" said Tatsuya. "I dont see him anywhere maybe he not in the village" said Veemon. "but we cant leave the village what if the evil army attacks the village" said Tatsuya. "we dont even know if it is a evil army" responded Agumon. " ok you have a point. Let split up and search then. I go with veemon to the look in the forest and Agumon keep watch if there trouble shoot fire in the air and we will come back" said Tatsuya. Then they split up and Agumon went to the center of the village while Veemon and Tatsuya went to the north part of the Forest.

At the Fight Arena. Gaomon and Bancho Leomon are putting on there boxing gloves. "ok lets do this" said Bancho Leomon. While Bancho Leomon punches his fist together and get in the ring. Then Junichiro and Gaomon walk up to ring "ok Gaomon go in there and do your best" whispered Junichiro to Gaomon. Then Gaomon entered the ring.

At the north part of the Forest in the camp. "ok everybody in division 1 will follow me to the south part of the forest so we can attack from the south. Then once we start attacking division 2 will attack with from the north side. If anybody needs to heal go back to the north area and Kumiko will heal you and then you come and join battle field again. and the other General army will attacking the same way we are but from east and west side" said the General. "but why do we need two different armies we can handle this our self" said one of the digimon soldiers. " I know we can but Darksupremequartzmon told me and the other General to do this" said the General. " ok so let get in position" said the General.

At the East part of the Forest in a camp. " General the scout have confirmed that the boy and digimon that defeated Meramon are here" said the Digimon lieutenant. "ok have you located where they are at" said the General. "yes they are going to the northern part of the forest where the other army is at" said

the Lieutenant. "ok guess I have to go give him a visit. And tell everybody that the attack is off. One more thing are the items we found in my bag" said the General. "ok sir. And the items are in your bag just like you ask" said the Lieutenant. "ok then you are dismiss" said the General.

At the Arena in the Ring. Gaomon throws the first punch but Bancho Leomon avoids it the Bancho Leomon does a jab and hits Gaomon. Then Gaomon try to surprise him by by throwing a hook but Bancho Leomon just blocks it with his left hand. And then hit Gaomon with his right fist and made Gaomon go to the floor. " stand up Gaomon" screamed Junichiro.

At the center of the village. "there nothing going on I should of just went with Tatsuya and Veemon" said Agumon. Maybe I should just go see the fight and wait for them there.

At the northern part of the forest before the Evil Digimon army camp. "hey I think I see something up ahead" said Tatsuya. "maybe it were Hawkmon is being kept" said Veemon. Then they heard a noise coming from behind. "so you guys made it to the digital world" said the General. " watch out Tatsuya it the same Digimon from the Human world" said Veemon. "come on you can call me by my name were enemies after all" said the General while he was about to grab his sword. " get ready Veemon I think he going to attack" said Tatsuya. Veemon got in front of Tatsuya. "don't worry I wont attack you today but here take this. It a gift from Victory Greymon the General of the Dragon Burst Army" said Victory Greymon. Victory Greymon throws the Bag. " what is this" asked Tatsuya "your buddy there might know. But there one in there that belongs to the human in the Army camp up ahead" said Victory Greymon. " why are you trying to help us" asked Veemon. " It a fair trade I gave you the power to beat the enemy and now you get rid of that annoying army for me" said Victory Greymon. Then Victory Greymon disappeared. Tatsuya and Veemon look inside the bag. " how are eggs suppose to help beat a army" said Tatsuya. Then Veemon got excited. "this eggs aren't any normal eggs this eggs help digimon digivole like me but they were stolen and were hidden by one of the evil digimon armies" said Veemon. " so how do we use it" asked Tatsuya. " just hold it up and say Digi-armor energize" Said Veemon. Getting ready to digivole. Tatsuya grab the egg but it started to glow and just entered his digivice. " is that suppose to happen" said Tatsuya. Then Veemon nodded his head. " well lets just go forward and see if we can find the Hawkmon" said Tatsuya. Then they got to the camp and were hiding behind the tent were Hawkmon was at. " I think I hear someone inside" said Veemon. " ok let go in at 3" said Tatsuya. Then they counted to 3 and went inside. " Kumiko what are you doing here" said Tatsuya.

At the Arena in the Ring. Gaomon stood back up. " so you want more" said Bancho Leomon. Then Gaomon threw a punch and Bancho Leomon was about to block it but it was fake and Gaomon hit Bancho Leomon with an upper cut on his chin. And it almost made Bancho Leomon fall down but he regain balance and stood up. "ok time to stop playing around" said Bancho Leomon as spit out some blood. Then Bancho Leomon threw a punch and hit Gaomon on his side and then hit him again on his other side and finally in his gut. Gaomon wind got knock out of him and went to the floor. " don't give up Gaomon stand back up" screamed Junichiro. Then Gaomon started to glow.

At the Southern Part of the Forest. " time to attack my Golden Insect Army" said the General.

**To Be Continue...**


	7. Digimon: Re-Evolution ch 7

Author note: I did as much as I could do over my spring break I hope you like them. Commit your thoughts on the story. And thinks for reading.

Disclaimer: All digimon and all related people/places/events are copyrights of Saban and Toei production.

**Digimon: Re-Evolution Ch. 7**

at the northern part of the forest in the tent were Hawkmon is at. " Kumiko is that really you" asked Tatsuya. Then Kumiko fainted but was caught by Tatsuya. " wait how do you know my partner" asked Hawkmon. " I thought Junichiro was your partner" said Veemon. Then Hawkmon put his head down. "I was using him so I could get some strong digimon to join Kumiko army" said Hawkmon. Then Kumiko woke up and started to look at Tatsuya. " is that really you Tatsuya Yuki" asked Kumiko. "yup it really me Kumiko Shiraishi" said Tatsuya. Then Kumiko hugs Tatsuya. " you don't know how happy I am to see you again" said Kumiko. " I am also very happy to see one of my childhood friends" said Tatsuya. Then Kumiko stopped hugging Tatsuya. Then Kumiko was mad at Tatsuya. " wait what did I do" asked Tatsuya. Then Kumiko looked the other way. " it because you still cant see" said Kumiko. "see what" said Tatsuya. "why does this sound familiar" thought Veemon. " never mind just help get Hawkmon free before the army comes back" said Kumiko. As she try to remove the chains. " it not going to work those chains are special the only way to take them off is to defeat the digimon who made them or he has to take them off himself" said Veemon. " but the one who put the chains on him is the General Kongoumon" said Kumiko. **Kongoumon is a big golden beetle digimon.**

At the Arena inside the ring. Gaomon is still glowing. " what happening to Gaomon" Junichiro is thinking to himself. " wait can he be digivolving just how Agumon did in the human world." Junichiro thought to himself. Gaomon then digivoled to Gaogamon. **Gaogamon looks like a strong blue wolf.** "Gaogamon you can do it" screamed Junichiro. Then Gaogamon threw a left punch then Bancho Leomon dodged it but only to get hit by Gaogamon tail. Then Bancho Leomon was a little dazed then Gaogamon hit him with uppercut. And sent Bancho Leomon flying and landed in the stands. Bancho Leomon was unconscious. " we won Gaogamon" said Junichiro. As he got in the ring and was celebrating. Then Agumon saw smoke coming from the southern part of the village. " could the army be attacking now" thought Agumon to himself

" wait but what are you doing here Kumiko" asked Tatsuya. " I am there nurse because my digivice has the ability to restore digimon health back" said Kumiko. " so you are on the enemy side" said Veemon. " don't talk to my partner like that" answered Hawkmon getting mad. Then Kumiko try to cool him down. " it true I am on the enemy side but only to get info on them so I could defeat them" said Kumiko. " I see so Hawkmon joined Junichiro so he could get some digimon to help when you defeat the evil army" said Tatsuya. Hawkmon nods. "so how many armies have you defeated" asked Veemon. " this is the first but I don't think I can do this again" said Kumiko. Then she started to cry. " I thought it would be easy like this but Kongoumon just keeps killing villages and digimon I cant take it" said Kumiko. " it ok I wont let Kongoumon hurt anyone anymore because I will stop him today" said Tatsuya. As he hugs Kumiko. " so don't cry anymore ok" said Tatsuya. " Kumiko let go to the village. So the Kongoumon army wont use you anymore" said Tatsuya as he put Hawkmon on his shoulder. Then they started to walk back to the village.

At the village. "is this all this village has to offer" said Kongoumon. As there 3 village digimon on the ground with a lot of wounds. "maybe there be a stronger opponent once we get to Bancho Fort" said Kongoumon. Then the army walk to Bancho Fort and on there way the lit the village houses on fire.

In the arena. Gaogamon went back to Gaomon. " I am exhausted the fight took a lot from me: said Gaomon. Then he fainted on Junichiro. " you can rest now we have nothing to worry about" said Junichiro. The Kongoumon and his Golden Insect Army entered the Arena. " so this were everybody is at. I went to look for you guy at the Bancho Fort but nobody was there. But then ii found a poster saying there was fight here and I guess I came to the right place. Ok Golden Insect Army attack everybody" said Kongoumon. " dam it there here and I don't see Tatsuya anywhere guess I have to fight with out digivolving" thought Agumon to himself. Then the Golden Insect Army started to fight with stand. Then everybody got capture. Except Bancho Leomon, Gaomon, Junichiro, and Agumon because they mange to escape by using a hidden passage. " ok go get help and I will try to fight them so the wont leave" said Bancho Leomon. Then Junichiro, Gaomon, and Agumon then grabbed Bancho Leomon arm. " we wont let you go be yourself" they all said in unison. Then they got some weapons and supplies and were about to go fight the Golden Insect Army but they were attack and captured too.

In the northern part of the village. " I think the attack is already on it way" said Kumiko. " alright then stay here with Hawkmon and I will go defeat that Kongoumon" said Tatsuya. " I almost forgot the egg inside the bag is your. It suppose to give you power I was told so take good care of it" said Tatsuya. Then Tatsuya and Veemon left. " I don't want to stay here I want to be fighting with Tatsuya. And this egg if suppose to give me power why cant the egg free Hawkmon so I can go fight with Tatsuya" Kumiko thought to herself. Then Kumiko grabbed the egg from the bag and then it started to glow and it enter her digivice. Then Hawkmon chains come off too. " I guess the egg worked now we can go help Tatsuya now" said Kumiko and they went in the same direction. Then Tatsuya found saw that Kongoumon Army had captured every digimon. So then he followed where they were keeping the digimon. It was in the Bancho Fort. " ok look I got a plan Veemon" said Tatsuya. Then Tatsuya whispered the plan to him. " are you sure because once you go in there might be no way out" said Veemon. " I can do it trust me" said Tatsuya. "but Tatsuya your shaking I don't think you should do it" said Veemon. " I got to do it for everybody in this village so even if I am scarred I got to do it because if I don't then I will just be coward" said Tatsuya. Then Tatsuya got to the front door and Veemon was hiding behind wall. Then Kumiko showed up and saw Veemon. " hey were Tatsuya" asked Kumiko. "we are doing a plan" said Veemon. " what the plan" said Hawkmon. "the plan is Tatsuya goes in and get as much of the enemy to follow him then runs out and I sneak in and free everybody inside" said Veemon. " but he might not make it out" said Kumiko. " yeah he knows that already but he got some courage because he has to try to protect the whole village" said Veemon. Then Kumiko saw when Tatsuya went into Bancho Fort. " but I cant let him go alone" screamed Kumiko. As she ran after Tatsuya. Then Hawkmon and Veemon followed her inside. "so I guess the spy was working for Kumiko. And now I have pleasure to take you all out" said Kongoumon. Then Kongoumon point a cannon to group. Then Tatsuya got in front of the group. " everybody run I block the shot while you guys run" said Tatsuya. Then Kumiko walk up to Tatsuya and hugged him. " I cant leave you again Tatsuya" said Kumiko. Then Tatsuya and Kumiko digivice started to glow. " what is this power I feel" said Hawkmon. " Tatsuya it what I was talking about earlier now say it" said Veemon. Then Tatsuya put up his digivice. " Kumiko copy what I say. Digi-armor energize" said Tatsuya. Then Kumiko did the same thing. And Hawkmon and Veemon digivoled. Hawkmon digivoled to Holsmon. And Veemon digivoled to Fladramon. " you are in trouble now Kongoumon" said Fladramon. "there no way you can beat us" said Holsmon. Then Kongoumon shot the cannon but Fladramon blocked it with his hand. "calm down guys I know I did some bad thing but 2 against 1 isn't fair. Kongoumon was moving toward the dungeon were the digimon were at. " come out my army" he yelled to the dungeon. Then foot steps were coming closer and closer. " no we will see who has who" said Kongoumon. Then Gaogamon showed up from the dungeon. " what happen to my army" said Kongoumon. " they all lost to me" said Gaogamon. " ok I surrender I know when I lost" said Kongoumon. Then Kongoumon was shot from behind. Nobody knew where the attack came from. "so at the end you manage to use the digi-eggs after all" said Victory Greymon. " why are you here" said Fladramon. " he is that how you repay someone that gave you 2 gifts and saved your life from Kongoumon" said Victory Greymon. "how did you save our life" said Tatsuya. " Kongoumon is a sore loser he always blow up and kill everybody then he regenerate. This is what he always does when he loses. But I caught him off guard and now I was able to kill him for good" said Victory Greymon. " but why would you kill your own teammate" asked Kumiko. "because he was a disgrace to Darksupremequartzmon Armies. And now we can replace him with a better stronger General. And don't think I forgot about our fight Tatsuya, Agumon, and Veemon" said Victory Greymon. Then Victory Greymon disappeared. "well that guy is a total mystery " Agumon

" well lets fix this place up. After all it did take a lot of a damage" said Tatsuya. Then they spent the whole day rebuilding the village. Now there resting in Jijimon house. Junichiro, Tatsuya, and Kumiko are in room talking. " hey guys I just realize we been here for 3 day almost. Don you think our parents are probably worried about us" asked Tatsuya. " no because the best part of the digital world is that time is different is here then the human world" said Junichiro. " yeah it very different then the human world" add Kumiko. " how so" asked Tatsuya. " well the time here is off, like 3 or 4 days here in the digital world is the same as 4 hours in the human world" said Junichiro. " ok that different but how do we go back" asked Tatsuya. "we use are digivice to transfer between world" said Kumiko. "well ok then guess I will go home before my parents start to worry" said Tatsuya. " that fine Tatsuya I guess I wait here then" said Kumiko. " why Kumiko" asked Tatsuya. " I don't want to go home I doesn't feel right when I am there" said Kumiko. "well if you want you can stay at my house and have your favorite my mom special hamburgers" said Tatsuya. Then Kumiko nodded her head and then blushed. " hey I want to eat your mom special hamburgers" said Junichiro. " ok you can stay the night too Junichiro" said Tatsuya. Kumiko stopped blushing and look a little disappointed. " what wrong Kumiko" asked Tatsuya. " even if I told you you probably wont even understand" said Kumiko. Then Kumiko left and Tatsuya followed her. Then Junichiro went to go talk to Hawkmon. " hey Hawkmon Tatsuya told me everything" said Junichiro. " I am sorry I used you but it was fun being with you" said Hawkmon. " It ok Hawkmon because one day I will find my own digimon partner" said Junichiro. " and I hope you the best on trying to find your new partner" said Hawkmon. " thank you" said Junichiro. Outside where Tatsuya and Kumiko are talking. " hey Kumiko tell me what I did wrong" said Tatsuya. " It nothing, actually I will tell you. I wanted to spend time with you only but instead I have to share you" said Kumiko. Then she started to blush. " I didn't know you just wanted to be with me. Here how about next time only you come over to my house" said Tatsuya. Felt kind of embarrassed. " really" said Kumiko. "yes after all you are my child hood friend" said Tatsuya. Then Kumiko got mad again. " what did I do this time" said Tatsuya. Then Kumiko hugged Tatsuya. " just be quiet and don't say anything" said Kumiko. And then Tatsuya and Kumiko hugged for 2 min and both went back inside. " ok I think it about time we go" said Tatsuya. Everybody was ready to go. " wait" said Tatsuya. " what Tatsuya" asked Junichiro. " if we go to my house with all the digimon and us it be to crowded" said Tatsuya. "that not true because we can put our digimon in our digivice so they wont cause trouble at your house" said Kumiko. " we can do that" said Tatsuya. " yeah look" said Kumiko. Then she points here digivice at Hawkmon and he get transferred into the digivice. " see it as easy as that. And they can come out when they want" said Kumiko. " ok then let go. I forgot I don't know how to open a portal to go" said Tatsuya. Junichiro and Kumiko looked at Tatsuya. " really you don't know how to do it. How did you even get here" asked Kumiko. " well Veemon did something and the portal opened" said Tatsuya. " well acutely I opened the portal for you guys" said Junichiro. " it ok I teach you how to do it. All you do is point your digivice forward say were you wanna go then press the button. But the digivice only transport you to places you been before don't think it can take you anywhere you want" said Kumiko. Then Tatsuya points his digivice and was about to open the portal. " wait don't go yet" said Gaomon. "why not Gaomon" asked Tatsuya. "because I need to fight the Evil digimon Army and the only way is with you" said Gaomon. As he points to Junichiro. " me. Really" said Junichiro. " yes because when I am with you I feel like it right and plus you can make me digivole so I think you will be perfect to be my partner" said Gaomon. " ok I will be your partner Gaomon" said Junichiro. Then Tatsuya opened then gate and everybody went to Tatsuya house. Then they enter Tatsuya house. " mom I came home and I brought two friends home" said Tatsuya. As he lead the group to his room. " wait come in here first Tatsuya" said his Mom. Then Tatsuya went into the living room were his mom, grandpa and dad were at. Junichiro and Kumiko waited in the hallway. " why are you here" asked Tatsuya mom. " what do you mean mom" then she looked at Taichi. "your Grandpa said that your class went on a camping trip and you might not be back for a couple of days" said his Mom. " but I umm...ok well the truth is" then Taichi was waving his arms to Tatsuya. " I was scared of going so I stayed home instead" said Tatsuya. " well that fine. After all you are my little boy" said Tatsuya mom. As she was hugging him and kissing him on the cheek. " mom your embarrassing me in front of my friends" said Tatsuya. "you might be a boy now son. But one day you will be a man so don't be scared on going very dangerous trips" said Tatsuya dad. Then his dad left into the kitchen. " don't liesten to him. You can stay my little boy forever" said Tatsuya mom. Then they heard the door shut close. "what was that" said Tatsuya mom. Then Kumiko entered the living room. " it was Junichiro. He said he forgot he had to do something then left runing" said Kumiko. Then Tatsuya dad walk in. "who is she Tatsuya" said Tasuya dad. "she one of my friend" said Tatsuya. Kumiko blushed. Then everybody look at Kumiko and then look back to Tatsuya. "no really who is she Tatsuya" said Tatsuya dad. "really she a friend. And now where going to my room calls us when the food is ready" said Tatsuya. Then Tatsuya grabed Kumiko and brought her to his room. In the living room. "yup my boy is growing up" said Tasuya dad. Then Tatsuya mom look at him. " don't you think you should talk to him" said Tatsuya mom. Then Tatsuya grandpa left the living room and was walking to Tatsuya room. "see your dad has it. now don't worry so much and let get some food for them" said Tatsuya dad. Then they left to the store to buy some food because Tatsuya mom didn't want to cook. In Tatsuya room. " sorry about that Kumiko. if I didn't drag you here they were just going to ask us a lot of question and I am to tiered " said Tatsuya. Then Tatsuya got on the bed. " I forgot there only one bed. So I sleep on the ground and you sleep on the bed" said Tatsuya. Then Kumiko laid with Tatsuya on the bed. " or we can sleep on the bed together" said Kumiko. "sleep on the bed together" said Tatsuya getting all nervous. Then Grandpa Taichi walk in. "Tatsuya your only 10 and you are already bring girls over. And just not that but sleeping with them on your bed" said Taichi. Then Tatsuya stood up. "no grandpa. It a...misunderstanding yup that what it was. I was just saying that if we...slept on the bed...no I meant to say that the bed would break if we sleep on the bed together. Yup that what we were talking about right Kumiko" said Tatsuya. Then he looks at Kumiko but she was pretending to be asleep. Then Taichi looks at Tatsuya. "ya right. But it ok because that not the reason I came here" said Tatsuya. : then why did you come here then Grandpa" "it because I thought you were going to look for clockmon so why are you here. Did you find him already" said Taichi. "no actually it been 3 days I spent looking for him but I haven't found him so tomorrow we will look for him again" said Tatsuya. " ok grandson just remember that the digital world is a dangerous place so be safe ok" said Taichi then he left Tatsuya room. " so that was awkward" said Kumiko. "you made it awkward. All you had to do was wait until I got off the bed and then you get in it then it would have been all good" said Tatsuya. " you are a little kid still" then Kumiko grab the cover and turn over and pretend to go asleep. "hey were they same age. Are you listening to me Kumiko. Well fine I go to sleep too then" said Tatsuya. Then Tatsuya went to sleep. "yup he really cant see that dummy" said Kumiko. Then she also went to sleep. The next morning came and the group was about to go to the digital world. "ok let do this" said Tatsuya. Then he opened the portal and went into the digital world. "were are we now" asked Tatsuya. "I don't know. Were only able to transport were the digivice been so why are we here. I never been here" said Tatsuya. "but this place it look familiar" said Kumiko. "what that" said Junichiro. Then a bird digimon was flying to them. "i know now. This place is were the Rebellious army is suppose to be hiding" said Kumiko. "then who is that" asked Tatsuya. "it might be there security that eliminate any trespassers" said Kumiko. " well I guess we will find out soon" said Tatsuya.

**To Be Continue...**


End file.
